Gettin' Jiggy Wit It!
by Wafflecat1
Summary: CHAPTER THREE!!!! ^O^ Final chapter. It's finally Friday, and Dib's at the dance contest. Will he win and be with his best friend? Or will he lose, and suffer the fait of being a...monkey?
1. The Dance Machine

A/N: Mwahaha! Not much to say.... There's going to be three chapters.

Ah yeah...I won't make chapter two if no one finds the plot interesting..._

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is (c) Jhonen Vasquez. Will Smith is (c) ..Himself? o_O; And Dance Dance Revolution is (c) PS XD;;

___________________________________________________________________

Gettin' Jiggy Wit It!

___________________________________________________________________

Ch 1: The Dance Machine

It was fall. 

It was that time of year where all of those spiffy events are held to help supposed 'fundraisers' and 'trips'. It was also that time where the oak trees around the skool would grow to suspicious lengths, forming a large canopy of red leaves above the roof. The students long ago stopped wondering why the shrubbery around the area would GROW in the fall, for they knew they would get no answer.

Dib, being the one often to wonder, looked out of the window. Bright sunlight shined on the buildings, stopping on the exact place the sidewalk started. He watched a chipmunk and a squirrel claw at each other before they rolled into the playground, and disappeared from his view. 

"Students, listen up!"

Dib turned his attention to the intercom. The rest of the students silenced, and waited for the announcement. 

"Me, being Mr. Elliot, would like to make a special announcement."

Zim's eyes goggled. Dib glared.

"This Friday, the school is having its annual Dance Competition!"

Ms. Bitters scoffed. The classroom turned into the direction of Zita, who was now holding up her head proudly. She looked over Zim's shoulder, and smirked.

"For the past three years, *I* have won the Dance Competition with no problem. No one has DARED to try and beat me for the grand prize."

Zim turned around. But before he could make a comment, Mr. Elliot bean to speak once more:

"Unfortunately, the Free-style division had to be eliminated due to the inappropriate dancing last year."

Old Kid grumbled.

"But this year, we have a *NEW* way for the competition to be judged by! The Dance Machine!"

Zita recoiled. "But...they can't do that! Even the *nerds* would be able to win!"

Zim lowered an eye. The whole concept of having a competition based on 'dancing' techniques were completely ridiculous. Irkens certainly had better things to do than dance...

"The Dance Machine is a newly imported dance coordinator from Japan that can record your moves to see if they follow the designated steps. Points are deducted when a step is missed. In each round, five people are eliminated until five are left. After that, the person with the lowest score is eliminated from each round until two people are left standing. 

"In each round, there will be a different style of dancing from many cultures. It would make it easier to win if you knew a lot of dancing techniques. Have fun!"

Mr. Elliot giggled madly before the microphone was violently torn away from him. A few curse words were heard over the intercom. A long, loud screeching noise echoed throughout the halls until the microphone was suddenly cut off. The classroom began to buzz; everyone was wondering what the machine might look like.

Dib grumbled. He hated this time of year when they did their stupid little dances. He never did go. What business did he have there? Just to stand around?

He looked across his row at Zim. He had a rather quizzical look on his face. He pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write rapidly. 

Dib stood up. He fell to his knees, and began to crawl under the desks.

"I remember last year. I was in my infamous Cleopatra attire. I was the only one who could dance to 'Another Day' [ A/N: Outlaw Star ^^ ] in 3'inch sandals."

Dib stood up.

"ZIM!!!"

Zim looked up at him. "What is it, CRAZEE?"

Dib glared. "*You* must be crazy if you think you're going to enter that contest."

Zita pushed him out of the way. "I knew it! The nerds are going to TAKE OVER!"

Zim jumped onto his desk. "I *SHALL* enter the contest, and *win* like any talented human baby."

Dib grinned. "Does dancing *exist* on your planet Zim? Huh? DOES IT?!?"

Zim crossed his arms. "I know how to dance! I'm very good at it! I just won't *BLIND* you with my amazing-ness at the moment. I must save my talent for the...GRAND PRIZE," he said with evil happiness in his voice.

"This year's prize is the world in Mr.-- HEY!" Several people behind her diverted her attention.

Zim sat back down, and began to write again. Dib walked back to his seat. He listen the classroom's chatter until Ms. Bitters made everyone shut-up. The bell rung and Ms. Bitters drove everyone out of the classroom within a matter of seconds.

Dib ran down the steps, looking around for Gaz. He sighted her walking out of the shadow across the street, eyes stuck on her Gameslave 2.

"GAZ!" He called out. He stepped out into the light. He squinted his eyes. 

Gaz ignored his cry, and continued to walk. Dib caught up with her, panting.

"Gaz...Zim is entering the Dance Competition!"

Gaz shrugged. "So? It *would* be an interesting sight to see, but..."

"But he's going to plan something positively evil! What should I do?"

Gaz got an annoyed look on her face. "I don't know. Take dance lessons. Now Shut-up!"

Dib stared. Dance lessons? He had never considered learning how to dance before; it never seemed to be a big problem. Paranormal investigators didn't *need* to learn how to dance. But he had to...for the world...

_______________________________________________________________________

Dib flipped through the phone book. Where was it? He had remember seeing his name before...

"AHA!!"

He wrote down the number and address. He stuffed it into his coat pocket, and walked upstairs to his room.

"Hopefully Will Smith won't have a busy schedule tomorrow evening..."


	2. Learning to Dance Big Willie Style

A/N: Mwahaha! Ch.2...XD;; I beg for forgiveness for the stupid ness of the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim is © Jhonen Vasquez. Will Smith is © ....ME! ^o^  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
Gettin' Jiggy Wit It!  
___________________________________________________________________  
Ch 2: Learning to Dance- Big Willie Style  
  
  
"How am I supposed to find him in HERE?!?"  
  
Dib pouted. He was standing in the large driveway that was the size of a racetrack, completely out of breath. A ridiculously large villa was in front of him, the main entrance at least 500 feet away. He knew that most movie stars had obscenely large homes, but this was just plain annoying. Who in the world needed three Olympic-sized pools, including one that was in the front yard?  
  
The young paranormal investigator began to walk around the 'driveway', occasionally stopping to revive his lungs. He hoped that his seven-mile walk was all that it was worth-- which didn't include the three trips he had taken on the city bus.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Dib arrived in front of two, large steel doors. A small code-puncher was on the side, having space for only three numbers. Dib grinned, seeing how easy it could have been for him to just break in.  
  
Rolling up his right sleeve, he pushed 0-2-5. Nothing. After a couple of more tries, he pounded on the code-pad to reveal an extra panel that had numbers form 10 to 100.  
  
Growling with frustration, he leaned against the doors and pounded. The left door swung open with ease.  
  
"...Oh."  
  
He slid his thin body through the entrance, letting the door shut behind him. With a small, thin smile forming on his face, he began to walk through a long hall to reach his destination-- until he met up with the Gardener.  
  
"You are YOU doing here?"  
  
Dib blinked. The Gardener was wearing bright, green overalls that covered a bright, pink shirt. He found this man to be AWFULLY familiar...  
  
"Yes, I know you're thinking 'Hey, YOU'RE ELTON JOHN!'"  
  
Dib blinked again. "That never crossed my mind. ARE you Elton John?"  
  
The Gardener frowned. "Yes. But that's not the matter. WHY are you in here?"  
  
Dib pulled out his briefcase. Elton cocked an eyebrow as Dib pulled out hundreds of different papers, all of them labeled DENIED.  
  
After a while, he pulled out a small note. He flashed it in front of the famous performer's face.  
  
"I wrote down Will's address to see if he can give me dancing lessons so that I can win the Skool Dancing Contest. I don't...really know how to dance...so I was just wondering if you could just let me--"  
  
Elton laughed. "Of coarse I'll let you in!"  
  
Dib smiled. But a large hand blocked him.  
  
"But you first have to defeat me in battle!"  
  
Dib ducked as his gardening shovel was swung at his head, barely getting hit. He dropped his case, and ran behind a large rabbit-shaped bush.  
  
"Ugh...*now* what do I do?" he mumbled to himself. Bushes hardly gave good protection against angry gay musicians, so what was he to do now?  
  
"Come out little boy...," he whispered. Dib stood up, and chucked a rock at his head. Elton gave out for a few seconds before rushing toward the bush. Dib gave out a girlish scream, and jumped to the right. Elton ended up slamming head-first into the concrete wall behind him, the shovel smacking him on the forehead.  
  
"Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids  
In fact it's cold as hell  
And there's no one there to raise them if you did  
And all this science I don't understand  
It's just my job five days a week  
A rocket man, a rocket man..."   
  
Then he fainted.  
  
Afraid that he was tricking him, Dib threw another rock at his for head, this time with no response. He grinned, and continued his way into the villa.  
  
The place was huge. Inside, he saw spas, several Jacuzzis, miniature pools, and-- Jada Pinkett?  
  
The thin woman stood before him, tapping her left foot. Dib stepped around her cautiously. She grabbed a hold of his collar, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hello? WHY did you break into *my* house."  
  
Dib rolled his eyes. "I came to see if Will could give me dancing lessons."  
  
Jada laughed, then let him go. "You actually expect to walk in here, and just ask for dancing lessons?"  
  
Dib nodded somberly. True, the idea was unrealistic, but the world's fate was at stake! He couldn't just walk away now, *hoping* that Zim wouldn't win the contest.   
  
He looked up at Jada. She groaned slightly.  
  
"So you got past Elton John."  
  
Dib nodded nervously.  
  
"Well...ok...I'll try to see what I can do..."  
  
She led Dib around the large villa. If he hadn't met Jada, he certainly would have gotten lost. The two arrived in a large room that was filled wall-to-wall with large speakers. Music echoed throughout the room, making Dib cover his ears. In a chair in the far back was a tall man wearing large black glasses. Jada clicked a button on the wall.  
  
"Will..."  
  
"Oh nah, hell nah--"  
  
"WILL!""  
  
Will looked up at his wife. She scowled at him, and shoved Dib in front of her.  
  
"This little boy wants to learn how to dance."  
  
Will pulled off the glasses, looked over at Dib, and burst out into laughter.  
  
"HA!!...Oh. You're serious."  
  
Jada left the room. Dib shivered under the glare of the rap artist.  
  
"Since I'm being FORCED...why do you want to learn how to dance?"  
  
Dib blushed. "Well, at our skool, there's this alien who is trying to win the annual dance for some kind of evil plot. I have to win to make sure that doesn't happen!"  
  
Will stared. He mouthed something derogatory, then stood up and stretched.  
  
"Ok, sonny...tell me what dances you *do* know."  
  
Dib blinked. "Urrm..."  
  
Will stared. 'Don't tell me..."  
  
Dib looked down again. Will sighed.  
  
"Do you know how to do the Harlem Shake?"  
  
Dib looked up at Will again. "What's that?"  
  
Will grinned, "Well, you just do a little something like..." He leaned forward and began to move his shoulders up and down in an odd rocking motion. Dib just stared stupidly as he watched his hips do the same thing. Will had rolled his eyes up the ceiling and cheered.  
  
"So. Do ya think you can do it?"  
  
Dib shook his head. "But I *did* find that interesting! Disturbing, but interesting."  
  
Will grinned. "Try it. I won't laugh."  
  
Dib turned red. he leaned forward and tried to copy the movement, but ended up rising and lowering his shoulders and hips all out of coordinate.   
  
"Boy, if you call that the Harlem Shake--"  
  
Dib growled. "I've never tried to dance, ok?!?"  
  
Will snickered. "Maybe we should start out with something easier...like...," he turned around, "like SHIMMING. You do know how to shimmy, right?"  
  
Dib stared.   
  
"Urrm...ok...this is going to take a while..."  
  
So, thus began the lessons. Everyday for the next three days, Will taught the young boy how to shimmy, how to shake, and all of that good stuff. Surprisingly, Dib became a very good dancer. On Thursday, Will reviewed all of the dances he knew, but had only one more test.  
  
"Now Dib. I *know* you have been practicing this dance at home. I must see if you really know how to do it."  
  
Dib nodded. He spun around, and lifted up his right leg slightly so that his toes were bent against the floor. He pushed his left leg back slowly.  
  
"YOU DID IT!"  
  
Dib was doing the moonwalk! A technique that cannot be mastered easily. Will clapped eagerly as Dib slid back to the far corner of the room.  
  
"YES! Now Zim can't beat me FO SHO."  
  
Will placed his hand on Dib's shoulder. "Dib..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't you ever say 'fo sho' ever again." 


	3. The Showdown

A/N: I did it. I actually finished a [supposedly] good fic. Oh well. I hope you liked this ^^!  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim is © Jhonen Vasquez. Will Smith Jedi Apparition Will is © me XD Regular Will is © himself ;-;  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
Gettin' Jiggy Wit It!  
___________________________________________________________________  
Ch 3: The Showdown   
  
  
Dib felt his back. Something was wrong. He reached his arm back so that he could feel the muscles in his back. A small prick was there, along with a little blood.  
  
He shrugged it off. It was Friday night, and it was time for the dance contest! He couldn't quit now. Not while Zim was going to be here, planning his evil plan of...evilness.  
  
The back lot of the skool was filled with the hundreds of different-colored wires. Several of the large wires were plugged into the small outlet on the back of a brick wall, occasionally bursting into sparks. People stood in circles getting dressed in their supposed 'costumes'. Old Kid obviously assumed that he wasn't disqualified from last year, so he was right along with the other contestants.   
  
Dib stood peeping out of the bathroom door, looking around for Zim. Where was he? Certainly, he hadn't given up...  
  
Oh. My. Sweet. Jesus.  
  
Zim was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed. A pair of eyeglasses somehow hung on his face, light from the surrounding commotion making a glare. His normal red uniform was replaced with a black shirt, but he still wore his spandex pants and boots.  
  
Dib jumped back into the bathroom. Zim looked FINE.  
  
"How can I compete with that?!?" Dib asked a loud. He leaned on the door, and slid down.  
  
"DIB..."  
  
Dib looked around. What was that?   
  
"DIIIIIB..."  
  
"Who?" Dib asked aloud.  
  
"BOY--," a large hand slapped him. Dib looked up in anguish to see Will--dressed in a Jedi master attire.  
  
"Hey! How did you get here?" Dib asked. Will glared out from under the hood.  
  
"You are loosing your confidence, my young padowan!!!" he cried, "you can't let some alien win a dance contest! That just ain't right."  
  
Dib rolled his eyes so that he was looking away from Will. "What if I mess up?"  
  
"Dib, after all of that training, I'll be forced to kill you if you mess up," Will hissed, "besides, it's impossible for you loose. You've been taught by the master. Now go out there and kick some green ass!"  
  
Dib smiled weakly. "I wish you were here..."  
  
Will grinned. "Don't worry about that..." Then he disappeared. Dib opened the door, the bright lights blinding him. The machine had been set up, and the contestants had begun to run over to the large dance pad. Dib walked over to a spot, looking around at the competition. There was Old Kid, Zita, The Letter 'M', Jessica...  
  
"Move it, human! The champion is walking through!"  
  
Dib felt himself be pushed aside by Zim as he took a spot next to him.  
  
Mr. Elliot glowed. "Now listen up! There are two parts in the contest: one using the directional pads on the mats, and one using regular dance techniques. We will be using the directional pads first. There are five rounds in this part of the contest. Everyone has four chances to miss a move. All of the people who haven't missed a move, or have the fewest mistakes get to advance to the next round. Do you all understand?"  
  
Everyone blinked in confusion, but assumed they knew what he was talking about. The large screen that overlooked the area flashed red, and a status screen appeared. There were twenty smaller sections on the screen that displayed each player's name, how many chances they had, what round they were in, where they were, and an even small section that had four arrows lined up in a row.   
  
"Every time an arrow passes through the four, that means that is the exact moment you should touch that spot!" Mr. Elliot yelled to the players. Dib cracked his knuckles.   
  
"Get ready to loose," Zim said smugly. Dib only glared.  
  
"Ready....," whined a voice from the machine, "set.....GO!"  
  
The arrows glowed. Slowly, different arrows rose in everyone's section, until it passed through the four main ones. Everyone pressed their left foot on the left arrow.  
  
Ok, this is easy...Dib thought. More arrows began to rise, some going on the same speed, making it where everyone had to press both of their feet on two different arrows. Legs crisscrossed, spun, and even fumbled. Three people tripped over their own laces, while Old Kid was busy trying to catch Zita off of guard.  
  
"Left, right, turn, left, left...!"  
  
"Stop it!" she cried. Just so happens, she was wearing a 70's afro, an eye-blinding red shirt, long bellbottoms, and 12" platforms that made it even harder for her to dance. Old Kind enjoyed the moment she missed a move--before getting smacked in the head, that is.  
  
A bell rung. Everyone toppled over, feeling their sore legs. The round was over. Dib bent over, and felt the pain in his back again. What was this? He reached his arm back to touch his spine to feel a small pin. In much horror, he pulled it out to see that it was a lot longer than he had thought.  
  
"I see you have found my screw of DOOM."  
  
Dib looked over to his right at Zim. "What are you planning?!?"  
  
Zim laughed...and laughed...and laughed some more. Dib waited a few minutes before he began to talk again. "It's like before when you got turned into a large piece of SAUSAGE....BOLOGNA...meat."  
  
"YOU DID TOO!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Zim screamed, "as I was saying--I made that screw to stop you from winning the contest. How? I installed the DNA of a MONKEY into the tip so that it could run through the main flow of your bloodstream!"   
  
Dib's eyes furrowed.  
  
"How wonderful it will be to see all of your hard work be destroyed because you turned into a MONK--"  
  
Zim felt the weight of Dib fall on top of him. Dib had jumped Zim, and was trying his best pull off his wig, and rip out his antennas. Zim aimed for his stomach before he felt himself being pulled up by two strong arms.  
  
"Are you tryin' 'ta mess up my boy?" asked a voice. Zim looked up at the man who had grabbed him.  
  
"WILL!"  
  
Will helped Dib get up from the ground, and dropped Zim. He felt his tushie, and glared at the tall man.  
  
"Hey, who are you?!" He demanded.   
  
"I am Dib's dancing constructor. YOU must be that alien jerk he's always talking about."  
  
"ROUND TWO IN 50 SECONDS!" cried the voice from the machine. Dib jittered nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Dib," Will whispered, "if he gets too out of hand, I'll get him for you."  
  
Everyone who had missed only one step or none were on the mat, which left the competition with fifteen people. Old Kid and Zita were still in, but The Letter "M" was out. He attacked several of the teachers, but left without anyone being too injured. The bell rang, and the dancing commenced.  
  
The second round seemed to be easier for Dib, even though it went faster. But then, there was the unsettling feeling of the DNA that was circulating in his blood. Was he really going to turn into a monkey?  
  
Zim panted. The so-called human 'dancing' was getting harder every second; he was hating every moment of it. He hoped that no one saw that he beginning to slow down...  
  
The bell rang again. Everyone fell down once more, out of breath. Only two people left this time. Old Kid and Zita glared at each other, while the others went to get drinks.  
  
Ms. Bitters sulked. Will was standing next to her, sipping on some gin(ger ale) and juice.  
  
"These pitiful children have no chance," she said to herself. Will raised a brow.  
  
"Isn't that a little...pessimistic?"  
  
Ms. Bitters raised an eye. "Pessi-what?"  
  
Will backed away.  
  
The bell rang again. Everyone continued the dancing until round five, when there were ten people left. Dib went through the whole first part without missing one step. Unfortunately for him, Zim hasn't missed one either.  
  
"YAAY!!" Mr. Elliot screamed like an overly-dramatic female teen, "it's time for the second part, where you guys can actually begin your dancing. Our judges Ms. Bitters, Mr. Johnny (Mr. Johnny was busy cleaning off some items on the hilt on his belt...), and of coarse, me!"  
  
Dib felt himself blush. Now was the time his real skills were going to be put to the test.  
  
"Now," Mr. Elliot began, "in this part of the competition, we will have three different songs to play, and see who can dance their best to the song. Does everyone understand?"  
  
The contestants nodded. Mr. Elliot pressed PLAY on a nearby CD player. The music boomed out:  
  
"Oh-Kay, here's the situation  
My parents went away on a week's vacation and  
They left the keys to the brand new Porsche  
Would they mind?  
Umm, well, of course not...  
I'll just take it for a little spin  
And maybe show it off to a couple of friends  
I'll just cruise it around the neighborhood  
Well, maybe I shouldn't  
Yeah, of course I should!"  
  
Will choked on his gin(ger ale). "HEY!!! That's mah song!" he cried accusingly, pointing at the CD player. Ms. Bitters hissed.  
  
Something quaked inside of Dib. Was it the feeling of the monkey DNA running through his blood, or--something else?  
  
His feet moved. What was happening? All of his nervousness faded away as he crossed his feet, and spun around. Swaying to and fro to the beat of the song, people were shocked (AND APPALLED!). Zim just stood back, looking up and down his body as it were garbage. He joined him in his sudden urge, making everyone GASP in complete AWE.  
  
"ZIM CAN DANCE!"  
  
"AND SO CAN DIB!"  
  
The tension was broken, and everyone began to dance. Several girls pushed Old Kid away as he began to do the Sprinkler (Oh, shut-up XD).  
  
"Pay attention, here's the thick of the plot  
I pulled up to the corner at the end of my block  
That's when I saw this beautiful girlie girl walking  
I picked up my car phone to perpetrate like I was talking  
You should've seen this girl's bodily dimensions  
I honked my horn just to get her attention  
She said, "Was that for me?"  
I said, "Yeah"  
She said, "Why?"  
I said, "Come on and take a ride with a hell-of-a guy"  
She said, "How do I know you're not sick?  
You could be some deranged lunatic"  
I said, "C'mon toots-my name is the Prince!  
Beside, would a lunatic have a Porsche like this?"  
She agreed and we were on our way  
She was looking very good and so was I, I must say - word  
We hit McDonald's, pulled into the drive  
We ordered two Big Macs and two large fries with Cokes  
She kicked her shoes off onto the floor  
She said, "Drive fast, speed turns me on"  
She put her hand on my knee, I put my foot on the gas  
We almost got whiplash, I took off so fast  
The sun roof was open , the music was high  
And this girl's hand was steadily moving up my thigh  
She had opened up three buttons on her shirt so far  
I guess that's why I didn't notice that police car  
We're doing ninety in my Mom's new Porsche.."  
  
Will sang along to the song. Mr. Johnny looked at him oddly.  
  
"Ferreeak...," Will mumbled under his breath as he continued his rap. That was a bad thing to do.  
  
The song continued, people doing their outrages dances. Zita had relied on her costumes to win the past competitions, but her platforms had restricted her from even walking right. She tripped a few times, much to Old Kid's amusement.  
  
"And to make this long story short - short  
When the cop pulled me over I was scared as hell  
I said, "I don't have a license but I drive very well, officer"  
I almost had a heart attack that day  
Come to find out the girl was a twelve-year-old runaway  
I was arrested, the car was impounded  
There was no way for me to avoid being grounded  
My parents had to come off from vacation to get me  
I'd rather be in jail than to have my father hit me  
My parents walked in  
I got my grip, I said, "Ah, Mom, Dad, how was your trip?"  
They didn't speak  
I said, "I want to plead my case"  
But my father just shoved me in the car by my face  
That was a hard ride home, I don't know how I survived  
They took turns -  
One would beat me while the other one was driving  
I can't believe it, I just made a mistake  
Well parents are the same no matter time nor place  
So to you all the kids all across the land  
Take it form me  
Parents just don't understand!"  
  
Dib crossed his arms as the song ended. Spectators from the sidelines clapped, while the judges clapped nervously.  
  
"That was utterly horrible," Ms. Bitters announced. Everyone slumped.  
  
"Zita, you were especially horrible. You're eliminated from the contest."  
  
Zita gasped. Old Kid laughed as she stomped--err, stumbled off. Zim held his head up high in satisfaction.  
  
"I like Dib," Nny--urm, Mr. Johnny whispered. Dib raised a brow, but took it as a compliment.  
  
"Urrm...Megan, Jessica...I'm sorry...but...," Mr. Elliot trailed off.  
  
The two girls cried. Dozens of different girls ran up to them, seeing if they can comfort them in anyway. Jessica felt several people brush the golden locks out of her eyes as her sobbing commenced. Megan clung to her body as if loosing the competition was the most traumatizing experience in her life.  
  
"Julia, Spike, your dancing was great, but..."  
  
Julia tossed her blonde hair. Spike, being the young, energetic green-haired boy he was, rushed off with his girlfriend in fit.  
  
"Ok. So there should be five horrible people left," said Ms. Bitters.   
  
"Time for the second round! You're doing great!" yelled Will. Dib grinned, but quickly had it fade away when he saw Will frown.  
  
"Dib--look at your butt!"  
  
Dib looked over his shoulder. A long, flailing brown tail was sticking out of his pants. Several people giggled, while Zim cackled.  
  
"NO!" Dib cried.  
  
"Now for round two!" Mr. Elliot announced. He pressed PLAY again.   
  
Loud Latin music erupted from the speakers. Everyone shook and twirled to the wonderful, smooth Spanish lyrics, tap-dancing, and coordinating their steps to the beat.  
  
Dib was worried. The sides of his face began to grow hair, and his hands began to harden. He made sure he kept his eye on Zim so that he didn't do anything drastic.  
  
The song ended. People slunk over to the drink table to splash water on their faces, and to regain their natural posture.  
  
After a few minutes, everyone scrambled back to the pad, waiting for the next announcement.  
  
"Ok! Everyone has worked VERY hard to get this far in the contest, but there can only be three people in the final round. We have chosen..."  
  
Dib leaned forward. He had to have picked him! Had his mariachi lessons been USELESS?!  
  
"Zim, Old Kid, and Dib!"  
  
Dib smiled.   
  
"Get ready...set....."  
  
Mr. Elliot pressed the button.  
  
"My life will never be the same  
'Cause girl, you came and changed  
The way I walk  
The way I talk  
  
I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you'll need  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl)  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my  
life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I)  
Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I  
finally found, come on, girl)  
  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I'm gonna give (You rocked my world)  
And there ain't nothing we could find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
  
You rocked my world, you know you did (Girl)  
And everything I'm gonna give (I want you, girl)  
And there ain't nothing we could find  
Someone like you to call mine!"  
  
Something landed on Dib's head. It was a black wide-brimmed hat that fit him perfectly. Will gave him a thumbs-up. Something told him to dance like...like...  
  
"DIB'S DOIN' DA MOONWALK!" a random person yelled. Indeed, he was! He spun around, and gave out a Michael Jackson cry. Zim and Old Kid backed away and formed a circle around Dib.  
  
"Go Di-ib! Go Di-ib!" they chanted..  
  
"HEY!" Zim screamed, "we're supposed to be beating him, remember?!?"  
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
So the two others began to dance. During the song, Dib turned more and more into a monkey, fur growing all around his body. When the song ended, all of the spectators cheered.  
  
"Well. That certainly was...interesting." Ms. Bitters said slowly.   
  
"The winner...is...," trailed off Mr. Elliot. Old Kid hopped up and down.  
  
"Zi--"  
  
"NOOO!!"  
  
"I mean...DIB!"  
  
Dib cheered. Random people ran up to the middle of the pad, and lifted him up into the air. After a few seconds of his glory, he was dropped to the ground. It didn't matter. He had beat Zim!  
  
Nny--I mean, Mr. Johnny handed Dib a large trophy in the shape of a singing dog.   
  
Zim walked to the side, his eyes two thin slits. Dib, indeed, HAD won the contest, but still was going to turn into a monkey!   
  
Will looked down at the giddy Dib. "You know...the Men In Black association can do something about that."  
  
Dib stared. "The Men In Black? But they--ooooohh...." Dib walked off with Will into his car. To his surprise, Zim ran up to the window and smashed his head against it, the skin on his face spread out on the glass.  
  
"This isn't the end, DIB!"  
  
Dib pressed a small button on the side of the door. The window rolled down, giving him a full view of Zim's angry face. He took out a small windows cleaner squirt bottle, and pressed on the handle.  
  
"MY EYES!!"  
  
Zim withdrew from the window in a desperate attempt to get away from the liquid. He screamed in utter terror, and began to run home.  
  
Dib smirked, and looked to his side at Will. "I think this is going to become a beautiful relationship." 


End file.
